


mockingbird

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-06
Updated: 2009-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Koyama worries that he’s not manly enough for a woman; Tegoshi worries about nothing.





	mockingbird

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Koyama drops his phone when Tegoshi enters the room, skirt billowing around his thighs. He swallows, sparing a thought as to why Tegoshi feels the needs to lock the door when Koyama is practically glued to his seat.

“Kei-chan~” Tegoshi says playfully, twisting a curl of hair that actually belongs to him. “I heard that you were insecure about your masculinity.”

“W-what?!” Koyama sputters, which is the only reaction he can manage as Tegoshi steps towards him in knee-highs and Mary Janes.

“It’s okay, Kei-chan,” Tegoshi says comfortingly, or as comfortingly as possible when he’s penetrating Koyama’s personal space. “I’m here to help you.”

“Help me?” Koyama repeats. His mouth feels dry and his fingers are automatically clutching on the sofa cushions, which Tegoshi carefully pries away as he leans down to smile in Koyama’s face.

Now, Koyama knows very well that Tegoshi is a boy. It’s difficult not to. But right now he’s got glitter shadow on his eyes and shiny lips and the cut of his top creates an illusion of cleavage, not to mention killer legs and hair that seems to be begging for Koyama’s fingers to tangle in it.

And he’s very forward, which is not surprising at all as Koyama resigns himself to leaning back towards the couch, his hands placed on Tegoshi’s hips and his breath catching in his throat as Tegoshi straddles him completely and licks his lips.

“This is perfect,” Tegoshi’s saying, but Koyama isn’t really listening. “You’re lucky that I don’t mind playing a girl for you.”

Koyama hears the double meaning in those words and tightens his grasp, shifting not very subtly as his cock swells in his pants. Tegoshi is masculine and feminine at the same time, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he meets Koyama’s eyes through dark, natural lashes.

Arms wrap around Koyama’s neck as Tegoshi scoots closer, rocking against him right _there_ and Koyama’s eyes fly open when he learns that not only is Tegoshi just as aroused, he is wearing nothing under his skirt to contain it. Koyama’s voice leaves him just in time for Tegoshi to steal his breath, tongue sneaking through Koyama’s shocked gasp to coax out his own.

Koyama digs his fingers in Tegoshi’s hips, instinct leading him to pull Tegoshi towards him at the same time he thrusts up, eliciting a groan from the younger man and reveling in the way it makes him feel.

“That’s good,” Tegoshi whispers against his lips between kisses. “Just like that, come on.”

A whine threatens to erupt from the back of Koyama’s throat and he holds it back, then realizes it’s actually _from_ holding back and lets it out. Tegoshi shudders as he rolls his hips just as roughly as Koyama’s pushing up, his own breath hot on Koyama’s cheek as his kisses start to echo his movements.

“Tego,” Koyama rasps, his words forming without his permission. “Do you know what you’re doing?”

“You mean-” Tegoshi pauses long enough to nip Koyama’s lip. “-do I know what _you’re_ doing?”

It takes Koyama a second to catch on, pulling away enough to give Tegoshi an incredulous look. The youngest just smiles warmly, regarding Koyama with expecting eyes.

“You can do it, Kei-chan,” and Koyama’s gaze lifts over Tegoshi’s shoulder, to the bear skin rug on the floor that would be gentle on Tegoshi’s knees. His hands slide up the backs of Tegoshi’s thighs, under the skirt until he has one firm ass cheek in each palm, squeezing and teasing with his pinky fingers dangerously close to where he really, really wants to be.

“On the rug,” Koyama manages to get out, reluctantly nudging Tegoshi down his legs. “On your knees.”

“Mmm.” Tegoshi grins as he slides the rest of the way down. “I like it when you give orders like that.”

Koyama’s blood boils in response, his eyes locked on Tegoshi as the latter kneels in the middle of the rug and folds his hands neatly in his lap. It would be innocent if he wasn’t obviously rubbing the head of his cock through his skirt.

Like his body was on auto-pilot Koyama drops to the floor, crawls the small distance towards Tegoshi and sidles up behind him, slides his hands down Tegoshi’s arms and presses his face into the back of his neck.

Tegoshi arches like a cat, pressing his ass right between Koyama’s legs and Koyama can’t stop his resulting groan, wishing their clothes would just disappear so he could do more than rub against him through their clothes.

One of Tegoshi’s hands disappears, reaches into his lack of cleavage and presses a tube into Koyama’s palm. “You don’t have to be gentle,” he says in a rushed voice. “I’ve done this before.”

Koyama sees red and kind of wants to hurt whoever it was, not because they did that to Tegoshi but because they did that to _his_ Tegoshi. He feels an urge to stake his claim, snatches the tube and coats his fingers, emitting something like a grunt into Tegoshi’s neck as he slips his hand between Tegoshi’s legs.

“Yeah,” Tegoshi mutters, pushing back against him before he’s even inside. “Yeah, Kei-chan, come on.”

The encouragement works, the heat of Tegoshi’s body surrounding Koyama’s fingers as he opens him up, his other arm wrapped around Tegoshi’s waist to keep him close. He smells Tegoshi’s decidedly _male_ cologne and moves faster, his free hand slipping under Tegoshi’s skirt to grip his cock that’s just as hard as the one straining the front of Koyama’s pants.

He doesn’t wait for Tegoshi to tell him he’s ready, just pulls out his fingers and goes to work on his belt, lubing his length before his pants even hit the floor. His hands cover Tegoshi’s on the soft rug, which Tegoshi grips onto as Koyama pushes through the resistance of his body.

“Oh god, Tego,” he hisses, his thighs trembling as he struggles to balance. “You feel so good.”

“I know,” Tegoshi replies, and Koyama almost rolls his eyes until Tegoshi starts pushing back against him with just as much fervor. He has to concentrate just to keep up, holding onto Tegoshi’s hands for purchase as he thrusts in and out of him.

“Kei-chan,” Tegoshi whines. “Touch me.”

Koyama can’t bring himself to move, his full being focused on keeping up the rhythm and hitting the spot inside Tegoshi that has the younger man tightening around him. He feels one of his hands lifted and isn’t surprised, coils his fingers around the hard flesh that is placed inside them and muffles his groan with Tegoshi’s hair when it gets even harder to move.

Tegoshi is practically singing, that sweet voice filling Koyama’s ears as he presses deeper, a gruff moan escaping with each breath as he loses more and more of his mind. Soon all he knows is how he feels and Tegoshi beneath him, surrounding him and serenading him as he gets closer and closer to his release.

“Come,” he demands, but only because he can’t hold back much longer.

It doesn’t matter because Tegoshi follows directions, pulsing in Koyama’s hand and spilling on the rug, his body clamping down around Koyama’s cock tightly enough to force out his own orgasm. He immediately falls to the side and pulls Tegoshi with him, gently rubbing Tegoshi’s inner thighs as his legs straighten out.

“Mmm,” Tegoshi says again, making no effort to move. “Kei-chan is very manly.”

Koyama feels a little better, even though he’s pretty sure that Tegoshi’s opinion doesn’t count.


End file.
